


I Thought You Loved Someone Else

by Kozume___Kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I might end up adding more chapters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozume___Kenma/pseuds/Kozume___Kenma
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma (as well as Bokuto, Akaashi, Kageyama, Hinata, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa) are all university students. Things lead to other things, and those other things lead to more things and end up making the ships think that their crush doesn't like them back. This fic shows how everyone fights their fears of rejection and losing their friends (among other things) and end up dating the person they love. (not without some angst and sadness though)(I'm quite bad at descriptions XD)





	1. Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liked, Commented and Subscribed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151264) by [Royal Society of Pandas (Abarcelos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarcelos/pseuds/Royal%20Society%20of%20Pandas). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you um… tell someone that you love them?”

Kenma’s sitting on the couch in his 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment that he shares with Kuroo. He’s on his laptop programming for one of the classes he’s taking. Kenma glances up from his laptop for a moment and notices the front door opening. Before Kenma can see the person opening the door he says “Hey Kuroo,” and goes back to programming. Kuroo steps in. “How’d you know it was me?” Kuroo questions as he slips off his shoes. Kenma just shrugs and continues programming. After a moment Kuroo realizes that his question is a bit dumb since he and Kenma are the only ones living in the apartment. Kuroo sets the bag that’d been on his shoulder onto the floor. He sits next to Kenma on the couch and becomes quite interested in what Kenma’s doing. Before he can ask Kenma about programming his phone buzzes. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at the notification he’d gotten. It’s only a notification for a game he’d just recently started playing. He decides to unlock his phone and play it for a bit. 

As he’s playing he leans against Kenma and rests his head on his shoulder. This action is normal for the pair due to the fact that they’ve known each other for such a long time and they’re comfortable around each other. 

Kenma finishes the programming and closes his laptop. He sets it aside and glances at Kuroo. Kuroo glances back at him. “You done programming?” Kuroo asks as he shuts off his phone and pockets it. Kenma nods. 

Kuroo begins to sit up straight and looks at Kenma. “Hey uh… I have a question for you,” Kuroo begins. “How do you um… tell someone that you love them?”

Many questions and thoughts begin running through Kenma’s head. 

The first: Who does he love?

The second: Why hasn’t he said anything about this before?

The third: Does he not trust me?

After more and more thoughts run through his head, he realizes something. If Kuroo’s asking Kenma how to tell someone that he loves them, that must mean the one he loves isn’t Kenma.

Kenma suddenly remembers that he has to answer Kuroo’s question. “I dunno, I’ve never told anyone that before,” Kenma says pulling his knees to his chest. “Although, I’d probably give them something cute that says ‘I love you’.”

“That’s a good idea! Thanks!” Kuroo exclaims as he brings Kenma into an embrace. He pulls away from Kenma and gets off the couch. “I’ve got to finish up some homework,” Kuroo states, grabbing his backpack and heading to his room.

Kenma gathers his things and heads to his room as well. He sets his laptop on his desk and plugs his phone in. He sits on his bed and brings his knees to his chest and lays his chin atop his knees. He squeezes his knees as close to himself as possible and digs his nails into his skin as he tries not to cry. All he can think about is the fact that he isn't the one that Kuroo loves. Kenma’s eyes become glossy as tears form in them. He bites his lip and squints his eyes shut as tears begin flowing down his face. He bites his lip so hard it begins to bleed, but right now he doesn’t care. He just wants to figure out who Kuroo loves.

Kenma hears a knock at his door. It’s Kuroo. “Kenma, are you alright?” He asks worriedly. “Kenma?” Kenma tries to speak, but the words won't come out of his mouth. “Kenma, I’m coming in,” Kuroo says gently opening the door. He sees Kenma and shuts the door behind him. Kuroo walks to the bed. He climbs atop it and kneels in front of Kenma. He looks at Kenma and tries to get Kenma to make eye contact with him, but Kenma just looks away. Kuroo places a hand on Kenma’s knee and rubs circles on it with his thumb in an attempt to calm him. After a few minutes, Kenma finally looks up at Kuroo. Kuroo can see the sadness and the pain in Kenma’s eyes. Kuroo gently and slowly lifts his hand off Kenma’s knee and begins to wrap his arms around him. He slowly brings Kenma closer to him. Kuroo rests his head on top of Kenma’s and Kenma starts to become less tense. “Everything’ll be alright,” Kuroo whispers into Kenma’s hair. Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo and takes a fistful of his shirt into his hands. He’s now crying into Kuroo’s shirt, drenching it in tears and snot. Right now, Kuroo could care less about his shirt, he just wants to help Kenma the best he can. The pair stays in each other’s arms until Kenma falls asleep.

Kenma awakens under the covers. He feels warmth behind him and notices an arm around his waist. He glances behind him and sees Kuroo and his familiar bedhead that he can’t seem to get rid of. Kenma looks away and smiles at the fact that Kuroo’s snuggling him. Them snuggling is pretty normal, whenever they had sleepovers as kids and even in high school they would snuggle. Kenma’s overjoyed but soon remembers what’d happened last night. Kuroo starts to shift around behind Kenma. Kenma looks back at Kuroo as he opens his eyes. “Morning, Kuro,” He mutters. “Good Morning Kenma, are you doing okay now?” Kuroo questions. Kenma hesitates for a moment and replies “Yeah, I’m okay now.” “That’s good, what time is it?” Kuroo asks. Kenma reaches for his phone that’s sat on his nightstand. He picks it up and turns it on. “7:33,” “We should probably start getting ready then.” Kuroo removes his hand from Kenma’s waist and sits up. Kenma sits up as well and gets out of bed. He heads towards his closet and grabs some clothes. “I’m gonna take a shower.” Kuroo nods and the pair leave Kenma’s room. 

Kenma emerges from the bathroom and heads to the kitchen. He sees Kuroo at the stove and he seems to be making something. “What’re you making,” Kenma asks as he sits on the couch and pulls out his phone. “Pancakes,” Kuroo replies as he flips one. “What kind?” Kuroo puts the pancake he’d been making onto the plate that’s on the counter next to him and says, “Chocolate chip.” Kuroo picks the plate up, grabs a fork, a knife, and the syrup, and walks over to the couch. “Here,” he says handing everything to Kenma. “Oh, um thanks,” Kenma says as he puts his phone into his pocket. Once Kenma gets everything from Kuroo he heads back to the kitchen and makes himself some pancakes. Kenma finishes eating and does everything he needs to before he has to go to class. 

“I’m heading out,” Kenma says as he grabs his key to the apartment. 

“Okay, I’ll see you after class!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!
> 
> I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!


	2. Cafe Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I can’t believe it…” are the only words he manages to get out of his mouth.

Kenma walks out of his last class of the day and begins to head home. “Kuroo should be home by now,” Kenma thinks. 

As he’s walking down the crowded street he sees the cafe that he and Kuroo usually go to together at least once a month. He decides to look through the window and see if he knows anyone. As he looks through the window he sees something he can’t bare to. His body starts to tremble, his hands are shaking out of control, tears begin uncontrollably flowing out of his eyes. He needs to leave, but he’s frozen. He can’t seem to move or look away. People are pushing past him and giving him dirty looks. “I-I can’t believe it…” are the only words he manages to get out of his mouth. Kenma bites his lip and re-opens the wound from the previous night. Once Kenma is able to move again he rushes home as fast as he can.

Kenma unlocks & opens the front door. He gets inside the apartment and swiftly shuts the door. He goes to his room and sets his things down inside. Tears are still flowing out of his eyes as he sits on his bed with his knees to his chest and head atop his knees. He squeezes his knees as close to him as he possibly can, to the point where he can barely breathe. Although, he was already left breathless due to what he had seen at the cafe. He doesn't want to accept the fact that it'd happened so he won't dare to say it out loud. 

What he saw is currently tearing him up into tiny pieces. He had seen Kuroo kissing a girl. “That must've been the person he loves,” Kenma thinks. “He's never going to love me and I-I don’t think I’ll be able to love anyone else.” Kenma's left there, sitting on his bed sobbing because that's the only thing he can do right now. Kenma tries to stop crying, but the thoughts keep the tears flowing.

After quite a lot of sobbing, Kenma hears a noise coming from somewhere inside the apartment. He thinks for a moment about what the noise is. He realizes it’s the front door. Kuroo’s home. “Shit,” He thinks. “I-I can’t possibly face Kuroo right now.” 

“Kenma! I’m home!” Kuroo calls out as he shuts the front door. 

Kenma needs to think of something to avoid looking at and talking to Kuroo, and he needs to do it fast. The first thing that comes to mind is pretending to sleep. “That’ll work,” Kenma thinks. He quickly and quietly gets under his covers and puts his back towards the door so that Kuroo (hopefully) won't be able to tell that he’s faking it.

Kuroo knocks on Kenma’s door. “Kenma? Can I come in?” No answer. “Kenma?” He says again. “If you don't answer I’m coming in.” Still no answer. Kuroo slowly opens Kenma’s bedroom door. He peers inside to see what he thinks to be a sleeping Kenma. “Oh, I guess he went to bed early.” Kuroo quietly shuts the door and a wave of relief flows over Kenma.

Kenma decides to make an attempt to actually go to sleep. Though, his attempt is failing quite miserably due to the stinging and watering of his eyes. Tears begin streaming down his face once again. “I can’t let Kuroo hear me,” He thinks. He places a hand over his mouth and sobs uncontrollably. Similar to the night prior, Kenma cries himself to sleep.

Kenma wakes up at the ungodly hour of 04:00 feeling an overwhelming sense of loneliness. He’s quite awake despite it being so early. He sits up and proceeds to get out of bed. He slowly and quietly makes his way towards his bedroom door. He loosely grasps the doorknob and turns it. He opens the door and exits his room being sure to shut his door behind him. Kenma walks to Kuroo’s room without thinking about it, because whenever Kenma felt this overwhelming loneliness he was currently feeling Kuroo would be more than happy to help him by letting him crawl into bed with him. 

Just as Kenma’s about to open Kuroo’s door, he remembers everything. He immediately removes his hand from the doorknob and takes a step back. He turns back towards his room and shakily heads towards it. He re-enters his room and sits on his bed and brings his knees to his chest and squeezes himself as tight as possible like he’d been the past two days. Doing this has become so familiar to him. Kenma wants to cry out all of his feelings, but tears just won’t seem to form in his eyes. He sits there miserably for what seems like forever, just lost in thought. Kenma sits awake like that for so long that he begins to hear movement from Kuroo’s room. “I have to pretend to be asleep again,” Kenma thinks to himself. Kenma turns to face the wall as he had a few hours prior and pretends to sleep.

Kuroo enters Kenma’s room and walks to the edge of Kenma’s bed. “Kenma, it’s time to wake up,” Kuroo says in a soft voice. Kuroo reaches an arm out to Kenma and gives him a little nudge. “C’mon Kenma, we have morning practice.”

“Mm,” Kenma responds lazily as if he isn’t very awake, despite him being up for such a long time. Kenma turns towards Kuroo. Kuroo immediately notices the puffiness of Kenma’s eyes. He wants to ask Kenma what’s been going on, but he knows Kenma won't tell him until he is ready to. Kenma proceeds to pretend to be just waking up and the two get ready. Kenma acts as normal as possible, but he knows Kuroo has already picked up on the fact the something’s wrong so there’s no convincing him otherwise. Once the two are sure they’re ready to go, they head to volleyball practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! 
> 
> I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!


	3. Think Before you Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fucked up.”
> 
> “Bad?”
> 
> “Really bad.”

Kenma was walking back to the apartment with Kuroo after their morning practice. Practice was as it normally was, although Kenma didn’t interact with Kuroo as much as he usually did and Kuroo seemed to notice. As the two were walking home Kenma saw Kuroo open his mouth to speak, then close it. He did this a few times. By the time they got home, Kuroo still hasn’t spoken yet. “I’m going back to sleep,” Kenma says as he enters the apartment. “Wait!” Kuroo practically shouts as he grabs Kenma’s wrist. Kenma is quite startled and tenses up. “S-sorry… for shouting,” Kuroo apologizes as he loosens his grip on Kenma’s wrist. “It’s fine,” Kenma mutters, turning to face Kuroo. “Um, what’s been going on Kenma? I know something is wrong,” Kuroo says.

Kenma looks away from Kuroo. “I’m f-,”

“You aren’t Kenma!” You’re not okay!” Kuroo’s grip on Kenma’s wrist tightens. “You have to tell me what’s wrong Kenma,” Kuroo says sternly. Kenma’s never been yelled at by Kuroo before, and it breaks his heart. “Why the fuck do you have to be like this! Why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong like a normal person would!”

People had been calling Kenma a weirdo ever since he was a kid. Classmates, teachers, even his family.

“Normal person?” Kenma asks, voice cracking.

“Wait, I didn’t-”

“Right. I almost forgot. I’m not a ‘normal person’ I can’t tell people about my feelings like a ‘normal person.’” Kenma’s getting angrier and angrier. He almost never gets mad at anything, and Kuroo’s quite surprised.

“That’s… that’s not what I meant, I…” Kenma removed Kuroo’s hand from his wrist.

“I’m leaving,” Kenma says pushing past Kuroo.

“Wait! Please-” The door slams shut and Kenma’s gone.

Kuroo crumbles to the floor. He brings his hands to his face and tightly grasps his hair as he begins to cry. “K-Kenma… I'm so sorry.”

About 45 minutes pass when someone comes crashing through the door.

“Hey bro!...?” Bokuto says, now utterly confused. “Bro, are you okay?” Bokuto questions as he shuts the door and crouches beside Kuroo. Kuroo shakes his head. Bokuto places a hand on Kuroo’s back and rubs it. “What happened?”

“I fucked up,” Kuroo says, voice shaking.

“Bad?”

“Really bad.”

“Where’s Kenma, shouldn’t he be here with you-... Oh.”

“Yeah… ”

“What’d you do?”

“I-I…” Kuroo begins. “I yelled at him and I… I told him to act like a normal person…”

“Br-... Kuroo,” Bokuto corrects himself. “You know that he has anxiety and that he has trouble talking to people.”

“I know. I… didn’t think before I spoke.”

“You have a tendency to do that,” Bokuto says, still rubbing Kuroo’s back. “Where did Kenma go anyways?”

“I don’t know… Probably Shrimpy’s?”

“Yeah, he most likely went there. Why don’t you go apologize to him.”

“I can’t apologize yet.”

“Why not?”

“He’s not ready yet, and neither am I.”

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

“Should I-”

“I’ll get it,” Kuroo interrupts.

Kuroo stands up, turns towards the door, and walks to it. He reaches towards the doorknob. He grasps the doorknob and hesitates for a moment before turning it and opening the door. As he opens it he sees the bright orange hair belonging to Hinata. 

“Shrimpy what’re y-” Before Kuroo can finish what he’s saying Hinata grabs him by the shirt, pulls him down to eye level and slaps him across the face. Kuroo stumbles to the side and catches himself on the door frame.

“I’ve got to um… feed my owl,” Bokuto says as he walks past Hinata and Kuroo.

Hinata invites himself in. Kuroo watches as he heads into Kenma’s room. Kuroo shuts the front door and follows him. 

“Why’re y-”

“I’m getting some of Kenma’s belongings,” Hinata interrupts.

“Shr-” Kuroo clears his throat. “Hinata. I am so sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

“I know, but-”

“Shut up and help me pack,” Hinata angrily interrupts.

Kuroo obeys Hinata and begins grabbing Kenma’s PSP and his favorite games for it. He places everything in a duffle bag that Hinata had set on Kenma’s bed. Once he’s finished getting Kenma’s gaming stuff he begins to help Hinata pick out clothes for Kenma.

“Kuroo, you know what Kenma’s favorite clothing items are, right?” Hinata questions.

“Yeah, of course I do,” Kuroo responds. 

“Good, then get all of the clothes he’d want to wear while I grab his toothbrush and whatever.”

Kuroo nods and begins sifting through what Hinata had taken out of Kenma’s closet. He puts a few of the items back in the closet and grabs a few new things. “He’s probably going to be staying for a week, so this should be enough,” Kuroo thinks as he begins folding things and putting them into the duffle bag. As Kuroo finishes putting things into the bag, he notices something on Kenma’s bed. He reaches for it and picks it up. “Hm… what’s this doing in here?” Kuroo thinks holding up one of his sweatshirts. Kuroo decides to put it into the bag. 

“Hinata!” Kuroo shouts. “Have you got Kenma’s things yet?”

“Yeah,” He responds as he enters Kenma’s room. He places everything in the bag. “Is this everything?”

“I believe so.”

Hinata then zips the bag and throws it over his shoulder. “I’ll be leaving then.”

“Wait, um… I’ll be coming over in a week to apologize to Kenma,”

“Okay, he has a mix of emotions right now, so it’s best you don’t try to text or call him. It’s not like he’d respond anyway. Oh, and just so you know he kinda-sorta hates you right now, and he told me to be rude to you. So, I’m really sorry for slapping you.”

“It’s okay. I deserved it.”

Hinata waves goodbye to Kuroo and exits the apartment. The moment Hinata’s gone Kuroo crumbles to the floor once more. “H-He really hates me…” tears are streaming down his face. He sniffles and quickly wipes his tears. “I don’t have the time to cry right now. I-I’ve got to go to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!


	4. Crying Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’re you doing here this time?” Kuroo questions.
> 
> “I’m here to cheer you up! Oh, and I brought Akaashi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, so I hope you enjoy!

Kuroo wasn’t able to focus in class. He was too busy thinking about what had happened. “Did Kenma even go to class?” He thinks, walking back to the apartment. “If he did, he was probably as distracted as I was.”

Kuroo arrives at the apartment and heads to Kenma’s room. He lays on the floor and stares blankly at the ceiling. Sitting in Kenma’s room is surprisingly comforting to Kuroo. Thoughts begin swarming Kuroo’s head once again. He thinks about the fact that Kenma hates him. There’s no denying it. Hinata said it himself. A single tear streams down his face, followed by a second and a third. Soon enough he’s crying uncontrollably. 

Kuroo stands up and exits Kenma’s room. He goes to his own room and lays down in his bed. He cries until he manages to fall asleep.

 

***

(Kenma’s POV of before & after Hinata got Kenma’s things from the apartment)

 

Kenma arrives at Hinata’s. He knocks on the door. “Coming! One second!” Hinata shouts from somewhere inside the apartment. Soon enough, Hinata opens the door, looking confused. “Kenma? What’re you doing here?” Kenma looks down at the floor, not meeting Hinata’s eyes. “Did something happen?” Kenma gives a small nod. “Come inside,” Hinata says worriedly gesturing inside. Kenma steps inside and immediately heads for the couch. He takes a seat and brings his knees to his chest as he usually does. He has his toes off the couch and begins wiggling them. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Hinata asks. Kenma doesn’t respond. He instead brings a hand up to his face and wipes a single tear away. “Did something happen with Kuroo?” Kenma tenses up and Hinata takes that as a yes. He walks over to Kenma and joins him on the couch. He places a hand on his back and begins rubbing calming circles.

“Shouyou,” Kenma begins. “Would it be okay if I stayed here for a few days?”

“Of course. I’ll have to check with Kageyama, but I’m sure he’d be okay with having you.” Kenma nods. “He should be here shortly.”

A few minutes pass in silence before Kageyama arrives. “Hey Hinata, what’s Kenma doing here?”

“He’s um… having some issues with Kuroo right now, and I was wondering if it’d be okay for him to stay with us for a while.”

“That’s fine, but where is he going to sleep?”

“I was thinking that he take my room, and I sleep on the couch. How does that sound Kenma?”

Kenma pulls out his phone, opens the notes app, and begins to type a message. Once he’s finished typing he hands Hinata his phone. Hinata reads it aloud. The message says ‘I don’t want you to have to sleep on the couch, it’d be uncomfortable. Would you be okay sharing your bed with me instead?’ “Sure, that sounds like a pretty good idea,” Hinata says, handing Kenma his phone back.

“Kenma, did you leave all your things at your apartment?” Kageyama questions. Kenma nods.

“I’ll go get your things,” Hinata says as he gets up from the couch.

“I’ll stay here then,” Kageyama says, as he takes Hinata’s place on the couch.

Kenma begins typing on his phone once more. He hands the phone to Kageyama once the message is typed. It reads ‘tell Shouyou to be a bit harsh on Kuroo, and tell Kuroo that I’m really mad at him.’ Kageyama does as Kenma says and Hinata says okay and exits the apartment. 

Kageyama returns Kenma’s phone and moves his hand to place it on his back as Hinata had been doing. Kenma moves away from his touch, and Kageyama realizes Kenma doesn’t feel comfortable around him. Kageyama just sits there and watches Kenma.

As Kageyama is watching Kenma, he notices him biting his knuckles. “Kenma, you shouldn’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Kenma pays no attention to Kageyama and continues to bite his knuckles. “Kenma,” He begins. “Why don’t you um… chew on the strings of your hoodie instead.” Kenma slowly removes his knuckles from his mouth and grabs one of the strings of his hoodie. He places it in his mouth and bites down on it. “Could I see your hand?” Kageyama questions. Kenma hesitantly nods and slowly reaches his hand to Kageyama.

Kageyama loosely grasps Kenma’s hand and examines the bites on his knuckles. “Kenma, you’re bleeding.” Kenma shrugs and looks away. Let me go grab some things to clean up the blood. Kageyama releases Kenma’s hand and heads to the kitchen. He grabs a paper towel and wets it with some water. He reaches into a drawer next to the sink and pulls out a box of band-aids. 

He returns to the couch and sits beside Kenma once again. He sets the band-aid box on the coffee table and puts his hand out for Kenma to place his hand there. Kenma does, and Kageyama places the damp paper towel on Kenma’s bleeding knuckle and wipes some of the blood away. He then sets the paper towel down on the coffee table and grabs a band-aid. 

Kageyama lets go of Kenma’s hand and opens the band-aid wrapper. He puts the band-aid on Kenma’s knuckle and throws away the trash. He once again returns to the couch and sees that Kenma’s started playing a game on his phone. Kageyama decides to watch him play as he awaits Hinata’s return.

A while later Hinata returns. “I’ll set your things inside my room,” Hinata says as he takes off his shoes. Kenma stands up and follows Hinata. 

Hinata sets the duffle bag he’d been carrying onto his bed. “Your PSP, games, clothes, and everything else is in here,” Hinata says. Kenma nods and searches for his PSP. He opens the bag, and the first thing he sees is Kuroo’s hoodie. A faint blush appears on his face, followed by anger and sadness. He shakes his head clearing all the thoughts he’d had and finds his PSP and a game. He inserts the game and begins playing. Hinata leaves once he starts.

After about an hour, Hinata walks back in. “Kageyama made food, you should eat,” He says. Kenma lets out a small groan. “C’mon Kenma, you have to eat.” Kenma reluctantly shuts off his game and lays his PSP onto the bed. Kenma stands up and heads to the dining area. He goes to the table and sits in an empty chair with a plate of food on the table in front of it. “Thank you for the food!” Hinata cheers, while Kageyama says the same thing in his normal tone.

Hinata and Kageyama finish their food while Kenma is still playing with it with his chopsticks. “Kenma, I’m not letting you leave the table until you eat at least half of your food,” Hinata says. “Fine,” Kenma mutters as he slowly begins to eat.

Hinata and Kageyama talk while waiting for Kenma to finish eating.

“I’m done,” Kenma mumbles.

Hinata looks at Kenma’s plate. “Okay! You’re free to go!” He cheers. 

Kenma nods and heads to Hinata’s room to continue playing on his PSP.

Hinata soon finishes his conversation with Kageyama and joins Kenma in his room. As he enters, he shuts the door. “Kenma,” He begins. “Could you please tell me what happened between you and Kuroo?” Kenma freezes and loses his game. “Please?” 

Kenma takes a deep breath and shuts his PSP off, although he doesn’t let go of it. “He um…” Kenma begins as tears form in his eyes. Hinata cautiously walks towards the bed and sits atop it next to Kenma. As he did before, Hinata places a hand on Kenma’s back and rubs it. “Take your time,” Hinata says.

Kenma’s throat tightens. He tries clearing it, but that only makes it worse. He’s looking down at his PSP blankly as a tear falls onto it. 

Hinata slowly removes the PSP from Kenma’s hands and places it on the nightstand. He then moves to sit in front of Kenma. Hinata begins to wrap his arms around Kenma and brings him into a tight embrace. 

Kenma loosely hugs Hinata back, but soon he is reminded of what Kuroo had done for him a few nights prior and that only makes him cry more.

Hinata manages to calm Kenma down and get him to stop crying. (although it did take some time)

Hinata pulls out his phone and checks the time. “Damnit,” Hinata says. “Kageyama and I have to go to class. Will you be okay by yourself for a while?” Kenma slowly nods in response. 

Kageyama knocks at the door. “I know, I’m coming,” Hinata says waving goodbye to Kenma as he opens the door and leaves.

 

***

 

Kuroo is laying down on the couch staring at the ceiling when Bokuto barges in. “HEY BRO!” He exclaims.

Bokuto startles Kuroo enough to make him fall off the couch with a thud. “Jeez, Bo, could you be any louder?”

“Probably,” Bokuto replies. 

“What’re you doing here this time?” Kuroo questions.

“I’m here to cheer you up! Oh, and I brought Akaashi!”

Akaashi steps inside and gives a small wave as Kuroo stands up. 

“What’s in the bag?” Kuroo asks gesturing towards the bad that’s in Akaashi’s hand.

“I know you like to drink when something bad is happening, so we bought some alcohol!” Bokuto says in his usual cheerful and excited tone. “Do you have any movies we could watch while we drink?” Bokuto asks.

“Yeah, I have a few,” Kuroo replies.

“You don’t have classes tomorrow morning, right?” Akaashi asks, void of emotion. 

“No, I don’t. My first class is at 3, so I should be okay by then.”

“Great!” Bokuto shouts. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

“I’m going to get some blankets. Akaashi, grab some cups and make some popcorn.” Kuroo says as he walks towards his room.

“What about me?” Bokuto wines.

“You can pick out the movie,” Kuroo says, entering his room. 

“Yay!!” Bokuto cheers.

Once everything is set up and ready the three begin watching the movie. They end up watching a few more movies than planned, due to the fact that Bokuto picked a movie that had sequels.

 

It’s now around 1am and Bokuto is quite drunk.

“Why the fuck did we let Bokuto drink this much?” Kuroo questions. Akaashi shrugs staring at Bokuto who’s currently passed out on his lap. 

“He looks quite cute,” Akaashi says without thinking.

Kuroo gives Akaashi a sly smirk. A slight blush tints Akaashi’s face.

“You like him, don’t you?” Kuroo asks, getting straight to the point.

“Y-yes,” Akaashi mutters.

“When are you planning on asking him out?”

“I don’t know, I was kinda hoping he’d ask me out first.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Thanks. By the way, would you mind if we stayed the night here?”

“I don’t really mind, you’d have to sleep on the couch though.”

“What about Bokuto-san?”

“He can just sleep on the floor,” Kuroo says with a small laugh. Akaashi’s lips tilt up into an almost-smile. “Would you like me to grab some pillows?”

“Yes,” Akaashi replies.

Kuroo stands and heads to his room. Once he’s inside Akaashi places a gentle kiss on Bokuto’s forehead. Bokuto nuzzles his face into Akaashi’s stomach and Akaashi feels like he’s about to explode. Suddenly a pillow comes flying towards his face. He brings a hand up and blocks his and Bokuto’s faces.

“What was that for?” Akaashi asks.

“I dunno,” Kuroo says shrugging his shoulders. “I just kinda felt like it.”

Akaashi grabs the pillow that’d been thrown at him and gently lifts Bokuto’s head off his legs. He moves his legs out from underneath Bokuto’s head and lays a pillow down. He sets Bokuto onto the pillow and stands up. He grabs a blanket that lay on the couch and drapes it over Bokuto. 

“I'm going to go to sleep,” Kuroo says setting a few pillows on the couch.

“Okay, I will as well,” Akaashi replies.

Akaashi places the pillows where he wants them, grabs a blanket and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!


	5. Heartwarming Happenings & Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi awakes once again. As his eyes open his sees Bokuto looking down at him with a hand beside either side of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || There is some self-harm. There will be a warning stating where to skip to when it gets to that point. ||
> 
> This chapter came out a little later than I was planning (3 days later), but I worked quite hard on it!!
> 
> Note: I don't think I've mentioned this yet, but Kuroo & Bokuto are in their 3rd year of uni, Kenma & Akaashi are in their 2nd, and Hinata & Kageyama are in their 1st

Kenma’s left alone in the apartment with nothing to do except play video games and think about life. He decides to play video games because he doesn’t want to start crying again. “Crying is tiring,” He thinks.

Kenma reaches towards the nightstand and grabs his PSP. He takes a deep breath in, and out in an attempt to clear his mind and keep calm. He then turns on his PSP and resumes his game.

 

***

 

Akaashi wakes up at around 12pm. Immediately upon waking, he feels a large, heavy, warm mass on top of him. He opens his eyes to see that the mass is a human being. That human being is Bokuto. 

Akaashi’s face reddens. He looks at Bokuto with the most emotion he’d ever shown in his life. His facial expression was a mix of astonishment and embarrassment. 

“I need to get out from underneath him,” Akaashi thinks. “I can’t do so without waking him, and I don’t want to do that.” Akaashi contemplates on whether or not to move. Eventually, he comes to a conclusion and doesn’t move. He instead tries to go back to sleep until Bokuto wakes up, and He somehow manages to sleep. 

Akaashi awakes once again. As his eyes open his sees Bokuto looking down at him with a hand beside either side of his head. 

Both of their faces become red and Bokuto sits up abruptly (Though, he’s still on top of Akaashi). Akaashi slowly sits up and supports himself with his hands behind him on the couch. He looks deeply into Bokuto’s golden-brown eyes. He notices the messiness of his hair, the way it’s in his face due to the fact that he hasn’t styled it, and the cute flustered expression that’s currently on his face. 

Akaashi brings a hand up to Bokuto’s face. He gently pushes a strand of hair behind his ear, which makes Bokuto’s face even redder. As Akashi is about to move closer to Bokuto he hears the door to Kuroo’s room open.

“Could you please get off of me?” Akaashi quickly mutters in his usual tone.

“Oh um… yeah,” Bokuto says, getting off of Akaashi. 

Akaashi takes a deep breath in and out. He quickly calms himself and gets his expression back to how it usually is. Bokuto is staring at him and is still quite flustered and seems to be having a difficult time calming down. 

Kuroo walks into the living room. “Oh, I see you two are already up,” he says.

Akaashi immediately notices the puffiness of Kuroo’s eyes, the hardly-noticeable dark circles under them, and the redness of his nose. Bokuto doesn’t seem to notice, due to the fact that he’s still staring at Akaashi and that he’s hardly even acknowledged Kuroo’s existence.

“Bo?” Kuroo questions looking at him with a confused expression.

Bokuto snaps out of it and turns to Kuroo. “Hey bro! When’d you get here?” 

“About a minute ago, you okay?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be!”

Kuroo shakes his head, closing his eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to Bokuto. “I’m gonna make some pancakes, you want some?”

“Duh!” Bokuto shouts. “I want five of ‘em!”

“What about you?” Kuroo asks as he shifts his gaze towards Akaashi. 

“I’ll have two,” He responds.

Kuroo nods and heads to the kitchen. 

 

***

 

As Kenma plays on his PSP he gets distracted by his thoughts again. “I’m not normal. Kuroo will never like me because I’m not normal. He probably just secretly hates me. That’s why he’s dating that girl without telling me.” Kenma thinks as he begins to cry. “He wants to leave me. He wants to stop talking to me.” More and more thoughts flow into his head. 

He can’t take it anymore.

He shuts his PSP down and sets it beside him on the bed. He gets up and leaves the room without shutting the door. Kenma goes into the kitchen and begins looking around until he spots the knife block.

Kenma grabs the handle of a knife and pulls it out. It seems to be sharp, so he decides to use it. He then heads to the bathroom. He opens the door and upon getting inside he shuts it behind him. He doesn’t lock it because he doesn’t think Hinata and Kageyama will be back anytime soon. He sets the knife down by the sink and begins searching the bathroom for bandages. Once he finds them he sets them on the counter beside the knife. 

Kenma walks over to the shower and starts running the water. He takes his clothes off and leaves them on the floor in a small pile. He reaches for the knife he’d grabbed from the kitchen. He grasps it in his shaking hand and he begins to step into the shower, leaving the curtain open. The small boy lowers himself to the shower floor and sits with his legs crossed.

Kenma hesitantly brings the knife to his thigh. “I haven’t done this since my last year of high school,” He thinks as he looks at some scars from when he’d frequently cut. “How long have I been clean for? A year?” || Self-Harm starting now, skip to “Kenma! We’re back!” if needed || Kenma shakes his head slightly as he begins to push the tip of his knife into his skin, making sure to put it in a spot where it won't be seen. He winces at the pain but continues pushing the knife deeper until he sees blood. He slowly slides the knife across his skin, despite the slight resistance and pain.

Kenma lifts the knife and puts it under the water coming from the shower head, cleaning the blood off of it. He sets it outside of the shower and stands up. He goes under the water and begins rinsing off when he suddenly hears the front door open. “Shit,” he thinks as he gets out from under the water.

“Kenma! We’re back!” Hinata shouts as he shuts the door. He heads to the bathroom where he hears the shower running. “Kenma, are you okay in there?” He asks. Kenma’s frozen and unable to speak. “Kenma?”

Kageyama walks over to Hinata and places a hand on his shoulder. “Kenma isn’t responding to me,” Hinata says worriedly. 

“Are you sure he isn't just in your room?” Kageyama questions as he looks towards Hinata’s room. 

“I’m sure, the door is open and I didn’t see him when I glanced in there.”

Kageyama nods in response as he returns his gaze to the door. “Kenma, if you don’t answer we’re coming in there.”

Kenma desperately tries to say a simple ‘I’m okay’ but the words just won't come out. 

Hinata and Kageyama wait a few moments before the latter slowly opens the door. Hinata steps in first. He immediately sees the knife that's outside of the tub. He looks up away from the knife to see Kenma standing there naked with a cut that’s dripping blood. “Kenma!” He shouts rushing over to him. Kageyama follows.

Kenma is staring at him, tears flowing down his face. Hinata is frozen because he has to idea what to do. Kageyama quickly realizes this. 

“Hinata.” he begins. “Help Kenma out and sit him down on the toilet.”

Kageyama turns to the sink, sees the bandages, and grabs them along with a cloth. He then turns back to where Kenma’s now sitting atop of the toilet. Hinata’s shuts off the water coming from the shower and hands Kenma a towel to cover himself with.

Kenma drapes the towel over the cut. (and his member)

Kageyama then kneels in front of Kenma, as Hinata stands behind him. “I’m going to wrap up your cut,” Kageyama says. 

Kageyama slowly and gently moves Kenma’s towel so that the cut can be seen. He takes the cloth that’s in his hand and wipes up the blood. He then wraps up Kenma’s wound. 

“You should get some rest Kenma. Talk about this with Hinata in the morning or tonight.” Kageyama says. Kenma nods. “Hinata, go get Kenma his pajamas.”

“O-okay,” Hinata says, leaving the bathroom.

Once Hinata returns with clothes him and Kageyama step out of the room.

Kenma soon emerges and heads straight to Hinata’s room. When he gets into the room he puts his PSP onto the dresser and lays down on the far side of the bed underneath the covers facing the door. 

After a few minutes, Hinata enters the room, being sure to shut the door. He changes into his pajamas and crawls into bed next to Kenma. 

Upon laying down, Kenma reaches for one of Hinata’s hands. He then gently grasps onto Hinata’s pointer finger and holds onto it. Surprisingly, this comforts Kenma and he ends up falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my twitter!! @Kozume___Kenma)


	6. Regret & More Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hm, this seems to happen a lot doesn’t it?” Kuroo thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me adding another character? More likely than you think.

After the three finished having breakfast Bokuto had gone to the bathroom leaving Kuroo and Akaashi at the table.

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi begins.

Kuroo shifts his gaze to Akaashi. “What is it?” He asks.

“I didn’t want to bring this up around Bokuto-san, but… I know you were crying last night and I was wondering if there’s anything him and I could do for you.”

Kuroo sits there for a moment before speaking. “If you guys wouldn’t mind… could I stay at your place until Kenma and I make up? It would help a lot if I had some company.

“Sure, but you have to at least attempt to make up with him in six days.

Kuroo nods in agreement. “Thank you,” He says.

“It’s no problem.”

Bokuto returns. “What did I miss?” He excitedly questions. 

“We were just talking about how I was gonna stay with you guys until I make up with Kenma,” Kuroo says.

“Where are you gonna sleep?” Bokuro asks.

“On the couch I presume.”

“Why don’t you take my bed! I don’t want my best bro to be uncomfortable!”

“I don’t want you to sleep on the couch and be uncomfortable either!”

“Then why don’t we share my bed!” Bokuto exclaims.

“Oh no, no, no. I do NOT want to be used as your own personal pillow,” Kuroo shouts.

Akaashi and Bokuto’s faces redden.

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t see that. I woke up at 9am and went to the living to check up on you two, and you were laying on top of Akaashi.” Kuroo chuckles a bit before Akaashi begins to speak.

“Ahem. B-Bokuto-san,” Akaashi begins. “I-I wouldn’t really mind letting you sleep with me… even if you do end up using me as a pillow.”

“R-really! You wouldn’t mind!?”

Akaashi nods. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“It’s settled then. I’ll be sleeping in Bokuto’s room, while Bokuto sleeps with yours with you.”

Kuroo then pulls out his phone and checks the time.

“Shit, it’s 14:13. I have to pack and then head to class. Would you mind taking my stuff to your place?”

“Nope! Not at all! I was going to head there anyways!” Bokuto practically shouts as Kuroo begins heading towards his room.

 

***

 

Kenma awakes at around 10am. As he opens his eyes he takes a look at his surroundings he sees Hinata facing him. He then looks at his and Hinata’s hands. He notices how he’s still holding onto Hinata’s pointer finger. A tiny smile appears on his face before it quickly fades away as he remembers what he’d done yesterday and everything that caused him to cut himself.

He quickly pushes those memories out of his head and lets go of Hinata’s finger as he sits up. He takes a deep breath in & out and then gets out of bed. As Kenma stands he gets a bit of pain in his leg. Despite the pain, he walks over to Hinata’s desk and grabs his phone then leaves Hinata’s room and heads to the living room.

Kenma sits on the couch and turns his phone on. He swipes away unimportant notifications until he comes across a message from Akaashi. 

 

From: Akaashi Keiji

21:15 Hello Kozume, Bokuto-San informed me about what happened between you and Kuroo. I was wondering if you’re doing okay and how you’re feeling.

 

To: Akaashi Keiji

10:27 Hey.  
10:29 I’m honestly not doing too well… I’m staying at Shouyou and Tobio’s apartment currently and they’re doing the best they can.  
10:33 I’d really like to talk to Kuroo, but I’m not ready to. I’m also really worried he hates me and that he’ll stop talking to me. Although, that might be for the best… I don’t see why you guys are still friends with me. 

 

Kenma shuts off his phone regretting the last message he’d sent. He looks at the black screen for a moment until he hears a door opening. Kageyama enters the living room and sees Kenma.

“Good morning Kenma,” He says. 

Kenma looks at him and gives him a small wave before returning his gaze to the black phone screen. 

“You want some breakfast?” Kageyama questions.

Kenma nods in response.

“What would you like?” 

Kenma hates open-ended questions, so he decides not to answer.

As Kageyama awaits Kenma’s reply he feels a small figure bump into him. He turns to see a sleepy-eyed Hinata beside him.

“Oi, Hinata,” Kageyama says.

“Hm?” Hinata sleepily replies.

“I’m making breakfast what do you want?” Kageyama asks.

The mention of food wakes Hinata up. “Waffles!” He exclaims.

Kageyama’s lips tilt into a small smile at Hinata’s enthusiasm. “Kenma, is that alright with you?” He questions, his gaze shifting to Kenma. Kenma nods as he begins to play a game on his phone. 

Hinata plops himself down on the couch next to Kenma as he eagerly waits for the waffles to be made. 

“Do you have any classes today?” Hinata asks. Kenma nods. “Do you think you’ll be alright to go?” 

Kenma hesitates as he thinks of the pros and cons of going to class. After a few moments, Kenma comes to a conclusion and nods.

“Okay! If you decide not to, just let me know!”

 

***

 

Kuroo’s sat on the floor of Bokuto and Akaashi’s living room with on his laptop on his lap. He’s scrolling through YouTube when something comes through the front door. “Hm, this seems to happen a lot doesn’t it?” Kuroo thinks. He looks up to see a certain flirtatious setter.

“Tetsu-chan!” He calls out.

“Oikawa what the hell are you doing here?” Kuroo asks.

“Kou-chan told me to come here and cheer you up a bit!”

“What do you plan on doing? Drinking and watching a stupid alien documentary?”

“N-no! And they are NOT stupid!” Oikawa whines.

“Then what’s in the bag?”

“What bag?” Oikawa says hiding a bag behind his back.

“You were planning on drinking and watching alien documentaries with me weren’t you?”

Oikawa sighs defeatedly. “Yes, I was.”

Kuroo chuckles. “If you don’t have a backup plan can you leave?”

“I have a backup plan! And even if I didn’t I’d stay until I came up with one!”

“What’s the plan then?”

“I was um…”

“Wow, Oikawa. Lying again?” Kuroo teases.

“N-no! My other plan is to take you out shopping!”

“Shopping? Really?”

“Yeah, do you have a problem with that?”

“Kind of, but I guess I’ll go shopping with you seeing as I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Great! Get your shoes on and let’s head out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my twitter!! @Kozume___Kenma)


	7. Gained Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kageyama,” he begins. Kageyama turns to him and shuts his phone off. “I haven’t told you what happened to Kenma yet have I?” Hinata asks.
> 
> Kageyama shakes his head. “No, you haven’t,” He replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I always write them eating XD

As Kenma's at class Hinata and Kageyama have some time to themselves. The pair are sitting on the couch on their phones occasionally having short conversations. Hinata becomes quite bored with his phone after a while. He pockets it and turns to Kageyama.

“Kageyama,” he begins. Kageyama turns to him and shuts his phone off. “I haven’t told you what happened to Kenma yet have I?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama shakes his head. “No, you haven’t,” He replies.

“I’ll explain the situation then. So basically Kuroo told Kenma he wasn’t normal and Kenma’s been told that his whole life and it hurts him a lot when he’s told that. So he ended up leaving and coming here. Oh, and I got the information from Bokuto, Kuroo’s going to be staying with him and Akaashi until he apologizes to Kenma. Also, I don’t know if Kenma wants me to tell you this, but he’s had a crush on Kuroo for a long time and he’s worried Kuroo doesn’t like him, especially right now I assume.”

“Damn… That’s terrible.”

“Yeah, it is. But the thing is, Kuroo feel just as bad. He’s feeling really guilty right now and he thinks Kenma hates him, due to Kenma telling me to tell him that upon Kenma’s request. But, Kenma doesn’t actually hate him, he was just so in the moment.”

“This situation is really shitty, do you know how Kuroo is dealing with all this?”

“Bokuto said he and Akaashi watched a bunch of movies and drank with Kuroo to distract him yesterday, and today Oikawa planned something to cheer Kuroo up.”

“Well, at least he has things to do to keep his mind off of Kenma for a while.”

“Yeah, but he can’t just keep distracting himself forever.”

“You’re right, eventually the distractions will keep him from actually apologizing.”

“Yeah… Y’know what, let's get off this subject. Um… Food! I’m hungry! Can you make us a late-lunch?” Hinata hurriedly asks.

“Oh, um sure. What do you want?”

“It doesn’t really matter to me, just make whatever!”

“Okay,” Kageyama says as he gets up off the couch and heads to the kitchen. 

“So…” Kageyama thinks. “Kenma doesn’t have a crush on Hinata. Which means I might actually have a chance with Hinata.”

 

***

 

“Oikawa,” Kuroo says.

“Hm? What is it Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asks.

“Why the fuck is Iwaizumi here?” Kuroo questions.

“Why wouldn’t he be here?” Oikawa replies nonchalantly.

“Because you never said anything about him being here. By the way, does he know?”

“Yes, he knows,”

“I am right fucking here,” Iwaizumi grumbles, arms crossed over his chest and an agitated look on his face.

“Sorry Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts.

Iwaizumi sighs. “It’s fine Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan! Stop calling me Shittykawa!” Oikawa complains.

“Would you rather me call you Asskawa?”

“I mean, I do have a nice a-”

“Oh shut up,” Kuroo jokingly says as he playfully shoves Oikawa.

“Let’s get going, I don’t want to be out for too long,” Iwaizumi says with a small laugh.

Oikawa grins happily and agrees.

// Time Skip //

The three are in Oikawa’s car, Oikawa is in the driver’s seat, Iwaizumi’s in the passenger seat, and Kuroo’s in the back behind him.

“Y’know what would make this night better?” Oikawa questions.

“What?” Kuroo asks.

“Going to a bar and getting drunk!” Oikawa exclaims.

“No. We are not going to a bar Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says sternly.

“Pleeeeaaaseee Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complains.

“No. I’m not driving your drunk ass home.”

“C’mon, Kuroo wants to as well! Right, Kuroo?”

“I’m pretty down to grab a few drinks,” Kuroo says.

“See Iwa-chan! Even Kuroo wants to!”

“Fine.” Iwaizumi grumbles. Iwaizumi only agrees because Kuroo wants to and he wants him to cheer up a bit.

“Good! Because we’re already here!” Oikawa proclaims, parking the car. 

Iwaizumi sighs as he, Oikawa, and Kuroo get out of the car and go inside the bar.

The three sit on some barstools and order their drinks. When said drinks arrive Oikawa and Kuroo swiftly drink them, and order more while Iwaizumi slowly sips on his.

Iwaizumi briefly pulls out his phone before putting it back into his pocket. He looks over at Oikawa and sees a number of shot glasses in front of him. “Goddamnit,” Iwaizumi says. They haven't even been there for ten minutes and Oikawa’s already drank that much. He looks past Oikawa to see how much Kuroo’s drank. To his surprise, Kuroo has only had 3 shots. 

“Oi, Shittykawa that’s enough. Don’t order any more drinks.”

“Why?” Oikawa whines as he puts his elbow on the counter and places his chin in his hand.

“Because you’ve already had way too much,” Iwaizumi states.

“But Iwa-chan!!”

“No.”

“Ugh, fine,” Oikawa says, giving in.

The three chat for a while until the effects of the alcohol kick in. At the moment, Oikawa is a drunk overly flirtatious mess, Kuroo is a drunken crying mess, and Iwaizumi is almost completely sober, in fact, he hasn’t even finished his first drink yet.

“Shit, now I'm left to deal with these two,” Iwaizumi complains.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says.

“What is it now?” Iwaizumi asks.

“You’re not as ugly as I say you are.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean Shittykawa?”

“It means your hot and I wanna fuck you.”

“Did Oikawa say what I think he just said?” Iwaizumi thinks. “There’s no way he actually meant that, he’s way too drunk to even know what he’s saying.”

Iwaizumi sighs. “We should get going, come’on.”

 

***

 

When Bokuto and Akaashi arrive back at their apartment they notice that Kuroo’s already gone.

“Oikawa must’ve come over early,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi nods as he and Bokuto take their shoes off. Once Bokuto’s shoes are off he heads to the kitchen, and Akaashi follows.

“What do you want for dinner?” Bokuto questions. 

“Whatever you want is fine Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replies.

“Okay!” Bokuto excitedly responds.

Akaashi then heads to his room to study and do schoolwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my twitter!! @Kozume___Kenma)


	8. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is asleep, he places a soft kiss into his hair and whispers, “I love you.”

Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama are on the living room couch when Hinata proposes something.

“Hey, Kenma, why don’t we go out to the arcade or something?” Hinata says.

Kenma sits there for a moment thinking of whether or not he should go. On one hand, he has nothing to do at Hinata’s and it would get his mind off of things, but on the other, he’d have to actually go outside and have the possibility of talking to people he doesn’t want to talk to. After another few seconds, he makes up his mind.

“Sure, I guess we could go,” he says.

“Yay!!” Hinata exclaims, practically jumping off the couch. “Kageyama, do you wanna go with us?”

“Yeah, sure. I haven't been to the arcade in a while,” Kageyama replies. 

“Let’s get our things together and get going then!”

Kenma pockets his phone that’d been in his lap and stands up. Everyone gets their shoes and jackets on and leave.

The three walk down the streets to the arcade. Kenma’s playing a game on his phone, while Hinata and Kageyama are talking. Hinata has a hand gently holding onto the sleeve of Kenma’s jacket so that Kenma doesn’t get lost.

“We’re here!” Hinata exclaims as he points to the arcade building.

“Wow. I couldn’t tell,” Kenma says nonchalantly.

Kageyama snickers while Hinata is displaying a betrayed expression on his face. Hinata’s face quickly returns to his normal expression.

“C’mon! Let’s go inside!” Hinata exclaims as he skips into the building.

“What should we play first?” Kageyama asks as he enters.

“I dunno! What do you wanna play Kenma?” Hinata excitedly questions.

“Could we play DDR?” 

Despite Kenma’s hate for getting tired he quite surprisingly enjoys playing Dance Dance Revolution, he especially enjoys the defeated look on whoever he beats’ face. 

“Sure! And this time I’ll beat you!”

“Whatever you say,” Kenma replies with a slight upward tilt of his lips.

The three head to the machine, and once there Hinata and Kenma start playing. They end up playing on the “difficult” difficulty. 

Whilst the two are playing a crowd begins to form. Kenma is way too invested in the game to really notice. Once the pair finish(Kenma coming out victorious)Kenma looks around and notices everyone. A surge of panic rushes through his body, and Hinata notices. 

Hinata gives Kageyama a look and the two quickly get Kenma away from the crowd. They end up escaping to the crane game section, which is significantly less populated.

Kenma is noticeably shaking as he leans against a machine. 

“I’m… sorry,” Hinata mutters.

“D-don’t be,” Kenma shakily replies. “It’s... not your fault.”

“Why don’t we play a few of these crane games while we’re over here?” Kageyama suggests.

“That sound like fun!” Hinata exclaims

 

***

 

It’s getting quite late, and Oikawa still hasn’t returned with Kuroo yet.

“Hey Akaashi!” Bokuto shouts from his seat on the couch.

Akaashi leaves his room and enters the living room. 

“What is it Bokuto-san?” Akaashi questions.

“When do you think the trash will bring Kuroo back?”

“When will Oikawa bring Kuroo back? I don’t know, hopefully soon. I believe Kuroo has classes tomorrow.”

“Let’s watch some TV while we wait for them to get back!”

“I’ve got to do some studying, so I’ll pass.”

“C’moooonnnn Akaaaaaashi! Please!” Bokuto exclaims giving Akaashi sad puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” Akaashi sighs, giving in. Bokuto was just way too cute, and Akaashi didn’t want to get him into one of his moods.

“YAY!” Bokuto Shouts. Akaashi quickly shushes him due to how late it is.

 

A few episodes of whatever stupid show Bokuto had picked later there came a knock on the door. (At least someone knows how to knock on the front door) Bokuto springs up off the couch and swiftly opens the door.

“Hey Iwaizumi!” Bokuto exclaims as Akaashi arrives at the door with him.

“Hey, Um… Kuroo got a little too drunk and know he’s a bit of a crying mess, and I already have a drunk Oikawa to deal with so, here take him,” Iwaizumi says pushing Kuroo through the front door. Bokuto brings the crying Kuroo into his arms and rubs his back.

“Iwaizumi, why did you have to get Kuroo drunk?” Akaashi asks.

“I wasn’t really planning on it, but things don’t always go as planned,” Iwaizumi responds. “Now, I should get going. I probably shouldn’t leave Oikawa locked in the car for much longer, Goodbye.

“Goodbye, Iwaizumi.”

“Bye!” Bokuto says with a smile, shutting the door once Iwaizumi has turned away. “So um, what are we gonna do with Kuroo?”

“Just get him a glass of water and put him in your room to sleep.”

“M’kay!”

 

***

 

Iwaizumi arrives at his and Oikawa’s apartment with Oikawa on his back because it’s one of the easiest ways to carry him. He digs in one of his pockets and grabs the keys to the apartment and unlocks the door. He goes inside and temporarily sets Oikawa on the couch. He goes back to the door and locks it. He then takes his shoes off and sets them on the shoe rack that Oikawa insisted that they have when the two first moved in. He returns to Oikawa who’s mumbling something about aliens. 

Iwaizumi kneels down in front of Oikawa and removes his shoes, once done, he stands up and puts Oikawa’s shoes next to his own on the shoe rack, returning to Oikawa once again.

“C’mon Shittykawa. You need to go to bed.”

“Can I sleep with you tonight? I don’t want the aliens to abduct me while I'm sleeping.”

Iwaizumi sighs and agrees. When Oikawa gets drunk he usually ends up sleeping with Iwaizumi even if Iwaizumi doesn’t want him to.

Iwaizumi extends his arm out to Oikawa, and Oikawa takes it and pulls himself up off the couch. Oikawa doesn’t let go of Iwaizumi’s arm though, he just grabs it with both of his hands and pulls Iwaizumi close to him as they go to Iwaizumi’s room.

Once inside Iwaizumi’s room, Oikawa plops himself onto the bed, laying on his stomach.

“Oikawa, you’ve got to get changed before you fall asleep,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa groans. “Fine, but can I wear one of Iwa-chan’s shirts to bed?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Iwaizumi replies as he grabs a shirt that’s quite big on himself, which means it should fit Oikawa pretty well.

Oikawa flips onto his back and undresses, leaving only his boxers on. Iwaizumi then tosses his shirt to Oikawa, and Oikawa struggles to get it on due to his drunken state.

Iwaizumi sighs. “Let me help you with that.” He then grabs the shirt from Oikawa and manages to get it on him.

“There.” He says.

“Thanks, Iwa!” Oikawa exclaims.

Iwaizumi hides a blush and gets undressed, putting on another one of his over-sized shirts.

By now, Oikawa is comfortable under the covers.

Iwaizumi crawls into bed behind Oikawa, and Oikawa is facing him. Oikawa scoots towards Iwaizumi and buries his face in his chest. He then mutters something that Iwaizumi can't quite make out.

Iwaizumi lays there, playing with Oikawa’s hair until he falls asleep. Once Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is asleep, he places a soft kiss into his hair and whispers, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my twitter!! @Kozume___Kenma)


	9. Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are face to face, staring into each other's eyes when Akaashi brings a hand to his own face and covers up small chuckles. Bokuto removes Akaashi’s hand from his face and smiles, beginning to laugh as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit later than I'd wanted, as well as a bit shorter, but I'm overall quite happy with the end product!

Akaashi heads to his room and begins to undress. He removes his shirt followed by his pants. As he’s about to get into bed, he hears a loud crash. He immediately leaves the room to check out what happened.

He goes to the kitchen because that’s where he determined the sound to have come from. He finds Bokuto standing in front of a shattered glass that’d been containing water.

“Sorry, the glass slipped out of my hand and it broke,” Bokuto apologizes. 

“It’s no big deal Bokuto-san,” Akaashi assures.

“Really?” Bokuto asks.

“Yes, really. Now, please grab the broom to clean the glass up off the floor whilst I wipe up the water.”

Bokuto nods and grabs the broom out of their cleaning supply closet, and proceeds to clean up the glass once Akaashi is done wiping up the water.

Now that the two are finished cleaning everything up, Bokuto finally realizes Akaashi’s state of near-nakedness. His cheeks blush as he stares at Akaashi’s body. Oh, what he’d love to do to that beautiful body of his. Now he wonders what lie under those- No. No more of those thoughts, He thinks.

“Bokuto-san, just grab Kuroo a bottle of water for him to drink,” Akaashi says, snapping Bokuto out of the little (not really day) daydream he was in.

“O-okay,” Bokuto quickly responds grabbing one out of the fridge and heading to his room, Akaashi following. Bokuto places the water on the nightstand and him and Akaashi leave the room and go to Akaashi’s.

Upon entering the room, Akaashi crawls into the far side of the bed. Bokuto hesitantly gets undressed, leaving only his boxers on and joins Akaashi.

The two are face to face, staring into each other's eyes when Akaashi brings a hand to his own face and covers up small chuckles. Bokuto removes Akaashi’s hand from his face and smiles, beginning to laugh as well.

“What did you start laughing for?” Bokuto asks between laughs.

“It’s nothing Bokuto-san,” Akaashi responds with one last small chuckle.

“Whatever you say ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto says, smile still wide.

Akaashi has a slight smile displayed across his face as he turns around to face away from Bokuto to go to sleep. 

Bokuto promptly gets closer to Akaashi, beginning to spoon him as he drapes his arm over him. Bokuto gets closer and closer until his chest is against Akaashi’s back, his head in the crook of his neck, with their legs intertwined.

A blush rises onto Akaashi’s cheeks as he’s trying not to freak out about how close the two are. He ends up scooting even closer to Bokuto in an attempt to get a bit more comfortable, his ass rubbing against Bokuto’s clothed member.

Bokuto’s breath hitches in his throat, stifling a moan. Akaashi notices this and decides to mess with Bokuto a bit. He moves once more.

This time, a small, yet audible moan leaves Bokuto’s lips and his face becomes extremely red.

“A-Akaashi, I’m sorry,” Bokuto quickly utters out.

“It’s alright Bokuto-san, it was my fault for moving,” Akaashi replies.

“I’ll be right back,” Bokuto says, retreating to the bathroom.

 

After less than five minutes Bokuto returns to the bedroom and crawls into bed. Although, he stays away from Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sleepily says.

“W-What is it ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asks.

“Could you please come back over here, it’s cold.”

“Oh, um... okay.”

Bokuto then slowly moves towards Akaashi. He gets into about the same position he was in earlier. Not even three minutes later Bokuto determines Akaashi to be asleep. As Bokuto drifts off into sleep he places a few soft kisses into Akaashis neck.

 

***

 

After about another hour at the arcade Hinata, Kageyama, and Kenma head back to Hinata and Kageyama’s apartment. The second Kenma gets inside he bolts into Hinata’s room and locks himself inside.  
Kageyama shoots Hinata a very confused look.

“Ah, I guess you don’t know as much as I do about Kenma,” Hinata says with a chuckle. “I’ll explain. When Kenma is out in public and in social situations for what he considers a long time he can get overwhelmed so after he gets home he counters all of the interaction he’s had by isolating himself for a while. Thus, he locks himself in his room, but because of the whole Kuroo situation he’s here and has locked himself in my room.”

“You sounded like… really smart, who the hell are you and what did you do with Hinata?” Kageyama jokingly asks.

“I didn’t come up with the explanation myself, it was Kuroo who explained it to me when I found Kenma locked in his room all day a while back.”

“So he’s not going to leave the room until what, tomorrow?”

“Yeah, probably. I’ll have to sleep on the couch for tonight.”

“M’kay, you wanna grab some pillows and blankets from my room since you can’t get to yours?”

“Yeah, that’d be a good idea.”

The pair get everything Hinata needs for the night and watch some TV on the couch for a bit.

Kageyama gets up off the couch and says, “We should probably get some sleep.”

“Yeah, sleep sounds pretty good right about now,” Hinata replies getting off the couch as well.

“G’night, dumb-ass Hinata,” Kageyama says with a small laugh as he pulls Hinata into a hug.

Hinata happily accepts the hug, wrapping his arms around Kageyama and nuzzling his face into Kageyama’s chest.

"Night Bakageyama,” Hinata says pulling away.

Once Kageyama is in his room Hinata plops down onto the couch with a huff.

“Damn,” He quietly begins. “I’m really head over heels for him, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my twitter!! @Kozume___Kenma)


	10. Apologies and Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In each other's absences, they’d realized that there was an empty space where the other had been. They missed each other’s smiles, snarky remarks, laughs, and overall, they missed each other’s company. The two realized how lonely they’d became without the other by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this update took so long! I went through a LOT of writer's block, but I'm finally back with how all of this ends!

Oikawa wakes up in Iwaizumi’s arms with a terrible headache. Instead of getting out of bed, he opts to bury himself further into Iwaizumi’s chest for a while. 

After a few moments, Iwaizumi sleepily says, “Oi, Shittykawa you awake?”

Oikawa grunts in response.

“C’mon and get up, I’ve got class in two hours,” Iwaizumi states.

Oikawa once again, replies with a grunt.

Iwaizumi sighs, “Fine. I’ll give you fifteen more minutes.”

About fifteen minutes later (give or take) Iwaizumi begins to nudge Oikawa.

“Time to get up, its been fifteen minutes,” Iwaizumi grunts.

“No, I don’t wanna,” Oikawa complains.

“Do you want me to drag you out of bed?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Oikawa challenges.

Iwaizumi gets out of bed and goes to the end of it. He removes the blanket from Oikawa’s legs and grabs him by the ankles. He then begins pulling him. 

As Oikawa is being dragged he Shouts, “Iwa-chan! Stop! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” 

“You did this to yourself,” Iwaizumi says as he continues to pull Oikawa off the bed with a small smile on his face.

Oikawa kicks his legs in an attempt to free himself from Iwaizumi’s grasp as he begins laughing. Not his fake laugh, his real, genuinely happy laugh.

Iwaizumi’s heart stops, and his grip loosens enough for Oikawa to get free. He’s frozen in place by the beauty of Oikawa’s laugh. It feels like a million years since he’s heard that genuine laugh of Oikawa’s.

When the room becomes silent Iwaizumi finally snaps out of the daze he was in. he sees Oikawa’s confused, questioning look.

“What’s wrong Iwa?” Oikawa asks.

“Nothing… I uhm, just spaced out for a second there,” Iwaizumi says with a small laugh.

“Ah, shit my head. Iwa-chan can you get me some meds and a bottle of water?” 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

***

 

Its been a week since the “incident” between Kuroo and Kenma and it’s finally time for Kuroo to apologize. 

Kenma’s pretty much gotten over the situation, aside from the part where he saw Kuroo kissing a girl in that cafe. Although he’s gotten over things, he’s still quite mad at Kuroo. And until Kuroo apologizes he’s going to continue to be mad.

Kuroo feels really bad about what had happened, and he plans to do something special to make up for it.

In each other's absences, they’d realized that there was an empty space where the other had been. They missed each other’s smiles, snarky remarks, laughs, and overall, they missed each other’s company. The two realized how lonely they’d became without the other by their side.

As Kuroo approaches the door to Hinata and Kageyama’s apartment he realizes exactly how much Kenma means to him. He gets to the door and takes a few deep breaths and thinks things over. He hasn’t exactly made a plan on what he’s going to say, but everything will come to him soon enough. Kuroo raises his hand to the door and knocks on it. From his understanding, Hinata and Kageyama are out of the house and Kenma’s home alone, so he’s the only one that could answer.

He hears light footsteps inside the apartment that eventually stop at the door. There's a long pause before the doorknob turns and the door opens.

There, Kenma stands inside the apartment. His hands slightly shaking out of nervousness as he takes a step away from the door.

Kuroo slowly steps inside and shuts the door behind him. He notices Kenma looking at him longingly.

“Hey, Kenma” Kuroo stammers.

“H-hey…” Kenma replies.

“I uh… guess I should get this over with,” Kuroo says with a small nervous laugh.

Kuroo takes a deep breath before continuing. “I am… so sorry for everything that I sad. I regret every word that came out of my mouth. I really need to learn how to think before I speak. I just hated seeing you like that and I wanted to know what was wrong right then and there. I wanted that so much that I acted irrationally and lashed out at you. I want to fix everything to the best of my ability and I want us to overcome all of our issues together. You see Kenma… I love you so much and I trust you with my life.”

“You ‘love me and trust me with your life’? Shouldn’t you be saying that to your ‘girlfriend’?”

“Girlfriend? Kenma, what are you talking about?”

“Y’know, the girl you kissed in the cafe a little over a week ago?”

“Girl I kissed in the cafe… Oh! Kenma, that was a complete misunderstanding.”

“Elaborate.”

“You see, that’s a friend of mine from class, she was being harassed by some guy so I pretended to be her boyfriend to get him to go away.”

“Wait… really?”

“Yes, really. If I had a girlfriend I would’ve told you a long time ago.”

“Jeez… I'm such an idiot! I should’ve just confronted you about it in the first place.”

Kenma takes a moment to re-process everything that Kuroo’d said.

“Wait… when you said that you loved me do you mean like…”

“Yeah… I love you as more than just my best friend.” Kuroo clarifies. 

Kenma slowly takes a few steps towards Kuroo. He wraps his arms around Kuroo, bringing him into a hug. Kuroo hesitates for a moment before hugging Kenma back.

After a while, Kenma pulls away just enough to look at Kuroo. He slowly moves his hands up to Kuroo’s face and cups it. He goes up onto the tips of his toes to reach his lips to Kuroo’s. But, before he goes through with it he waits a moment for Kuroo’s permission. Once he gets it he slowly and gently presses his lips to Kuroos’s. After a few seconds, he pulls away from the kiss. He rests his forehead on Kuroo’s and looks him in the eyes.

“I love you too.” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a rap! if you'd like to see everyone else get their happy endings please leave a comment to let me know that you would!!
> 
> I'm currently working on another fic, so stay tuned for that!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I’ve ever written, so please leave me some feedback!!


End file.
